The present invention relates to a portable receptacle, which comprises two distinct, functionally independent, unequally sized chambers, one smaller chamber being equipped with a fire extinguishing substance for extinguishing a cigarette after use and the other larger chamber providing the space of collection of ashes during smoking and of the cigarette ends which have been previously safely extinguished through their immersion into the chamber containing the fire extinguishing substance.
It is well-known that smoking outdoors and/or in public areas can create adverse and often hazardous effects, which range from pollution caused to such areas wherein smokers throw cigarette ends to the hazardous effects of such cigarette ends becoming the cause of fire resulting to substantial damages.
Moreover, smoking indoors, in houses, offices, restaurants, hotels, motor cars, etc., and using conventional ashtrays also results to adverse effects such as the undesirable view of a filthy ashtray filled with cigarette ends and the appalling smell deriving therefrom and spread throughout the space.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned adverse effects encountered during smoking by providing a means for extinguishing cigarette ends, which is a fire extinguishing substance packed into a container which is provided with an opening via which the cigarette is immersed within the fire extinguishing substance and is thereby extinguished, wherein said container with the fire extinguishing substance content may be alternatively provided in a combination with a conventional ashtray and with a portable receptacle for storing the previously extinguished cigarette ends.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable receptacle divided into two distinct, functionally independent chambers, one of which is the above mentioned container of fire extinguishing substance and the other one is the space of collection of ashes and cigarette ends, wherein this portable receptacle preferably takes the overall form or a packet of cigarettes thereby being a handy to use and discreet to carry device which is further provided with airtight closure means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the above mentioned portable receptacle with a surface whereupon is attached a sticker means to enable fixedly or removably mounting the receptacle onto a surface suitable for usage, such as the surface of a motor car driving panel and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide alternative combinations of the proposed receptacle for extinguishing and storing cigarette ends with desired selection of smoking related articles, such as a lighter, a box of matches, a packet of cigarettes, etc., where the same sticker means carrying surface is used for adhering the receptacle onto the above smoking related articles.